<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adrian Valois by LaraRiddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043427">Adrian Valois</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraRiddle/pseuds/LaraRiddle'>LaraRiddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Freeform, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Prince Charming - Freeform, Ron Weasley Bashing, Triwizard Tournament, Veela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraRiddle/pseuds/LaraRiddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The crowds then began rushing back into the hall to warm up and Harry followed them. Just as he was turning around to allow Ginny to drag him away he was forced to stop. Who was that boy? Those light violet eyes were piercing through him like nothing ever had and when the boy realised that he had caught his attention the smirk that curled at the corner of his mouth had Harry blushing a furious cherry. </p><p>A/N: This story has been sitting in the back of my folders and files for a little over a year now. I'm just putting it out here. I like my character and what I have planned but I would like some feedback.<br/>I feel the tags are pretty self explanatory at this point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/OMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone, like I mentioned I've been sitting on this story for so long now. Any feedback at all would be of great help. </p><p>Welcome,<br/>Lara</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving any minute and Harry was looking forward to it. Harry had been looking froward to it ever since Professor Dumbledore announced that they would be having the tournament and that the students would be arriving for it in the beginning of October.</p><p>Harry had had a good time so far at school, the defence professor was a little off in the head but nothing that he would not be able to handle, considering all that had happened so far. Otherwise everything was the same, Ron was a jealous selfish prat and Hermione was annoying know-it-all. Harry did not regret many things in his life but he defiantly regretted meeting those two. They were, however, his first friends and he would appreciate them for that alone.</p><p>“Harry look!” A voice shouted from his left, Ginny Weasley never understand that Harry was not interested in her. He still hoped she would though and preferably soon. He looked at what shows pointing and could not help his awe at the beautiful carriage that was swooping down from the sky.</p><p>The white carriage pulled by a dozen Abarxans swept over the tallest tower and made a sharp turn towards where Hagrid had set up the make shift landing pad. It swooped down sharply as it landed and all the students could feel the air above their heads rush past as the carriage landed.</p><p>Once the carriage had landed safely, the coach man stepped down and opened the door. Out stepped the biggest lady Harry had ever seen, she was easily eight feet tall and towered over Professor Dumbledore who had gone over to greet her.</p><p>“Welcome My Dear Madam Maxime and your students to Hogwarts,” he greeted warmly as he kissed her hand.</p><p>“Professor Dumbly-dorr, it is wonderful to be here. I hope you have been doing well.” She greeted as she stepped down and moved to allow her students to get down as well. She moved very gracefully for one of her size. Harry guessed it was due to practise and a little bit of natural talent as well.</p><p>Ginny patted his arm to get his attention but just as she was about to open her mouth the surface of the great lake rippled until a ship broke from the surface. The crows nest came out first followed by the front of ship and then the back. It was a majestic ship with a burnished red and bronze flag.</p><p>Professor Dumbledore quickly excused himself from Madam Maxime and rushed over to the ship. The gang plank lowered and the Durmstrang headmaster and students began disembarking. The headmaster came forward and greeted Dumbledore with a hug and wave his hand towards his students to introduce them.</p><p>Dumbledore then turned towards Harry and the rest of the Hogwarts students and raised his wand to his throat. When he spoke his voice was amplified so that every one could hear. “Will every one please join me in welcoming our dignitaries inside the great hall.”</p><p>It was good thing he had said that as the Beauxbatons students had begun shivering in their thin blue silk robes. They were dressed for the French weather not the cold Scottish weather and it was probably a shock to their system. The Durmsrang students however were more than comfortable in their thick fur coats.</p><p>The crowds then began rushing back into the hall to warm up and Harry followed them. Just as he was turning around to allow Ginny to drag him away he was forced to stop. Who was that boy? Those light violet eyes were piercing through him like nothing ever had and when the boy realised that he had caught his attention the smirk that curled at the corner of his mouth had Harry blushing a furious cherry.</p><p>Harry quickly turned away and rushed inside the halls. Those eyes did not leave him for a second, if anything they just got more intense.</p><p>Once inside and settled Dumbledore once again caught everyones attention by standing on the dias in the great hall and calling for silence.</p><p>“Attention everyone, It is my great pleasure to welcome the students of Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their Headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime.” The Beauxbatons students strutted inside the great hall and Harry was left wondering how not even one of them were ordinary looking. Every student was gorgeous and they all seemed to hold a pull towards them the refused to let people look away.</p><p>Their uniform was a blue silk suit with a white shirt for boys and a blue skirt and blazer combo with a white shirt for girls. They all had the same blue dragon hide ankle boots and a pointed blue wizards hat on their head. To complete the look all of them had a white briefcase and a pair of white wrist gloves.</p><p>One look at Ron told Harry all that he needed to know about the potency of the pull. The redhead basically had his mouth hanging open and Harry could see a little bit of drool escaping. It was disgusting and he was not the only now who thought so as Hermione was glaring heatedly at him. He paid her no mind though.</p><p>The last time he had seen Ron look so bad was at the Quidditch world cup when the Veelas had come out. The less said about that incident the better. The students had walked to the front of the hall by then and had either curtsied or bowed to the head table and the students.</p><p>Dumbledore then once again waved his hands and began talking, “Now I would like you all to join me in welcoming Highmaster Igor Karkaroff and his students from Durmstrang Institute for magic. The Durmstrang students seemed to be serious people and they all radiated a power. They also held their own pull as they walked down the centre to bow to the head table before they went and stood behind their headmaster.</p><p>“Now I would like for all of our students to welcome our guests with respect. I wish for all fo you to provide our guests with the warmth that I am sure they miss form home. So to all of you, welcome to Hogwarts.” Dumbledore welcomed their guest again before allowing them to mingle around and choose their seats.</p><p>The students all looked a little lost before the heads of their respective schools told them something. Then they all sprung into action at the same time. The Durmstrang students moved towards the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables while the Beauxbatons students came towards the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor table.</p><p>Without realising it Harry was looking for the Beauxbatons boy who had smirked at him from earlier. When he could not spot him immediately he turned away with a sigh and looked towards the food that had appeared on the tables.</p><p>Just then the students arrived at their table and took the empty spots. They spread themselves out decently enough but still sat together in clusters. Some of them began moving towards where he was sitting boxed in by Hermione and Ginny with Ron sitting opposite him.</p><p>He had wished many many times that he would have some space to himself to allow for interaction with other members of his house but so far it had not happened. Sighing and assuming the same would happen even with the new students he began loading his plate with food. He had never had French food before so he was dong his best to taste it all.</p><p>“Hello there lovely.” A smooth voice book through his thoughts. To say that Harry was surprised to see the boy from Beauxbatons sat opposite him would be an understatement. One look at his bookends told him that he was not the only one surprised that he was there.</p><p>“Hello.” Ginny took the lead flipping her hair and smiling. Harry only just stopped himself from groaning no doubt she thought that comment was for her. The boy paid her no mind though, his gaze was fixed firmly on Harry and he had the same sinful smirk hanging off the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Harry could not help it, he blushed again, “Hello.” He greeted back softly. He could feel the gaze of his bookends on him but he ignored them. He wanted out of their friendship somehow and now seemed like a good time as any to start.</p><p>Ginny did not like the fact that she was being ignored and took matters into her own hands. She reached across the table and dropped her hand on their guest’s arm and batted her lashes. “Hey there, don’t ignore me. I’m Ginny and you are…?”</p><p>“Not interested.” Came the savage response. Harry had to duck his head into his food to prevent people from seeing the grin on his face.</p><p>Ginny did not give up though, “Come on, don’t be like that. What is your name.” She persisted.</p><p>The boy was getting impatient and everyone could see that. Harry out of the corner of his eye could see Lavender and Parvati shaking their heads and whispering. He wished he had spent more time talking to the other members of his house, they were probably some very nice people out there that he could be spending time with but was not able to because of his current company.</p><p>“Well lovely, what is your name?” It seemed he had decided to ignore Ginny. It served for some amusement for Harry but it was short lived.</p><p>“Hey, don’t ignore my sister and what do you mean what is his name, do you not know who he is?” Ron burst out. The redhead had always been quick to anger and he seemed to be on an even shorter fuse now that someone was paying attention to Harry and not him.</p><p>Their guest ignored him as well as he leaned forward and rested his chin in one palm, “Do other people always answer for you lovely? Has anyone actually heard your voice?” Harry could hear snorts and snickers up the table where people were listening in on their conversation.</p><p>“You are rude, apologise.” Wow Hermione destroyed any chance of anyone respecting her after that one. Harry was feeling rather embarrassed at being seen with them. He could also not help but duck his head to hide his smile.</p><p>“Lovely, I am feeling very neglected over here.” The voice broke him out of his revere and made him focus on the boy who seemed hell bent on getting his attention.</p><p>“I have heard that it is rude to ask for a name before introducing themselves first.” Harry finally answered. He had a slight smile on his lips. It was a look and a tone that no one had heard from him before. It caused the stir that he wanted.</p><p>The boy leaned back and smirked once more, it seemed to be a default setting of his, “So you do speak.” He said crossing his arms, “and you are right, it is rude. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Adrian Valois-“</p><p>Adrian did not get to finish his sentence because Hermione just had to explode with information, “You are Adrian Valois, the son of Chantel and Louis Valois one of the only three remaining royal families in France. You are Prince Adrian Valois.” She exclaimed.</p><p>Harry could just feel the greed rise in both Ron and Ginny, he silently cringed once more at being in their company. He looked over at Adrian and nearly lost his composure at the look on his face, he was not impressed, “Miss I would like you to please refrain from interrupting me again.” He said giving her a cool look.</p><p>He soon turned back to Harry though and the smirk was back, “Well someone else unnecessarily did my introduction for me so now you know who I am. May I know your name now.” He asked.</p><p>A chuckle escaped Harry without his consent, “I am Harry Potter.” He said watching as recognition filled theviolet eyes in front of him. He was internally praying that his identity would not affect how this new person saw him but from experience he knew not to get his expectations too high.</p><p>Adrain however surprised him, “It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Potter.” He murmured taking Harry’s hand to place a kiss on the back of it. Harry’s blush came back full force making Adrian laugh. “Lovely, you have a lovely blush.” He said cheekily.</p><p>Harry glared at him for that comment but the effect was lost because his blush had not faded so it only served to amuse Adrian more.</p><p>Harry huffed, “what do you want?” He asked slightly grumpy.</p><p>“Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit and maybe get to know you.” Was the response.</p><p>Seeing the attention once more drift away from her Ginny decided to stick her nose back in the middle, “Why do you want to get to know him, what do you want with him.” She questioned without an ounce of respect in her voice.</p><p>If that was not enough Hermione found the guts to speak again, “yes why do you want to speak with him, he is not interested in whatever you have to say to him.” She snubbed.</p><p>Adrian sighed, “First of all, it is none of either of your concern why I wish to speak to him and secondly whether or not he is interested in what I have to say to him is up to him, I don’t understand why you speak on his behalf.”</p><p>“It is our business, he is our friend and we have to know everything about him.” There she went again, Ginny Weasley had not an ounce of tact or class.</p><p>Harry was cringing again and this time he knew that Adrian had noticed it and was feeling even worse for it.</p><p>“Miss you really don’t <em>have</em> to know everything about your friend. He has his right to privacy, I hope you are aware of that.” Adrian was exasperated with the company and it showed in his tone.</p><p>Seeing that Ginny was about to open his mouth again Harry quickly spoke up, “Ginny drop it, he is a guest at our school and you really don’t have to know everything about me.”</p><p>“But Harry…” she began upset that he was not taking her side but harry cut her off again.</p><p>“No buts Ginny.” He snapped and turned back to Adrian, “So what do you want to know?” He asked.</p><p>Their conversation however stopped at that point because Professor Dumbledore had stood up at that point and called for silence. As a result Adrian was called over by a group of his school mates at their headmistress’ behest.</p><p>Adrian looked apologetically at Harry, “well Mr Potter, we will have to continue this at a later point. Perhaps tomorrow?” He asked as he stood up.</p><p>Harry watched him and nodded, just as he turned away and began moving Harry called, “Prince Valois, call me Harry.”</p><p>Adrian smiled, “And you please call me Adrian, none of this prince business.”</p><p>Ginny opened her mouth to blabber something again but this time she was cut off by Professor Dumbledore.</p><p>“If I may have your attention please.” He boomed. He made a sweep of the hall and once he had the attention he wanted he began explaining the rules of the tournament.</p><p>“Due to the fact that in the past many of the participants have died in the past when competing in the tournament the Ministry has decided that this year there will be an age limit. That limit has been set at seventeen, so only if you are an adult by Wizarding Law will you be allowed to participate in the tournament. There will be no exceptions to this rule.” This statement was met with many protests from almost everyone.</p><p>Harry however found it to be a fair rule, why should children who could barely cast a stunning charm be allowed to participate in what was for sure a very dangerous tournament.</p><p>“Silence!” Dumbledore boomed a again, “this has been put in place for your safety and I expect each and every one of you to cooperate. Do not try to cheat, I will be personally ensuring that no one underage can enter.” He announced.</p><p>Grumbles could still be heard across the hall but it was a lot less now. People had accepted the facts it would seem.</p><p>“Now, the contestants will be chosen by an impartial judge, the tri-wizard cup. This cup has been used in the tournament since its founding. To enter the tournament, each student who wishes to participate will write their name on a piece of parchment along with their school and throw it into the cup. On the 31st of October the cup will decide who will be the champion from each school.” He explained further.</p><p>Then his expression turned serious, “ be warned however, once your name has been drawn from the cup, there is no going back. A champion once chosen must participate. These games are not to be taken lightly so I urge each and every one of you to think carefully before you throw your name in the cup.”</p><p>After that the great hall just defended into madness. This was brand new gossip and such juicy gossip at that. It was enough to divert most of his house members attention away from him but not his book ends. They on the other hand seemed hell bent on bashing the one person who had taken interest in him before they found out that he was Harry Potter.</p><p>Laying in bed that night, Harry did not know what to think. Harry’s bookends were not happy but he really couldn’t care less. He wanted out from that toxic friendship. All the Weasleys did were hold on to the keys from his vault and buy what they wanted and Hermione, well Hermione had friends because of him. He gained nothing from them but they gained everything from him.</p><p>He was going to take this as an opportunity to get rid of the idiots who would not leave him alone, he was going to get his life together and maybe have a little fun along the way. Whether or not Adrian Valois was a part of it was yet to be seen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for all your comments and kind words, I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank Lady Magic that it was a Saturday, he could not have spent a moment longer in his usual company. Normally on Saturdays he would go and spend a few hours alone on the Library and finish his homework. Ron and Ginny were rarely awake at that time and Hermione usually spent that time propagating SPEW much to the disgust of the elves. Well, whatever be the case he had a few hours of peace.</p>
<p>“Hello lovely, I finally have you all to myself.” And he spoke too soon. He peaked up from his potions book to glare at the infuriating person who was the cause of all his troubles that week. Adrain had not left him alone since the moment he had spotted him stalking him around the castle, sitting with him at meal times and attempting conversation the entire time. It was fun at first but when one has friends like Harry did it quickly became a torture.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” He grouched. He was not happy about his hours of being interrupted.</p>
<p>Adrian seemed taken aback by the anger in his eyes, good. “Why so much hostility, have I offended you?” His face shrunk a little.</p>
<p>Harry sighed, “No it’s… it’s not your fault, I am sorry for snapping.” He said finally leaning back in his chair. Adrian looked good today, more than usual, like he had put effort into his appearance that morning.</p>
<p>“No problem, do you want to tell me what is wrong, maybe I can help.” He said leaning forward prompting a dry laugh from Harry.</p>
<p>“No honestly, tell me.” The tone of his voice prompted Harry to pay attention and maybe give him a chance.</p>
<p>“Fine, I hate my life.” There, what could he say to that. He asked for it. Much to Harry’s surprise Adrian did not reel back nor did he begin laughing, instead his eyes just lost the playfulness that they usually had and became serious.</p>
<p>“I have the feeling, lovely, that there was more to that statement than just anger. I want to help.”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t want your help, I want to be left alone.” The look in Adrian’s eyes already had Harry on an edge but after that one he was sure he had gone too far. He made a move to stand up and leave only to be yanked back into his chair and held there.</p>
<p>“I took you for many things over the past few days lovely, but I never took you for a coward. Now you may not want my help but from the state you are in and the way your magic is singing right now, I am pretty sure that you need it.”</p>
<p>Harry was not going to give in just yet though, he barely knew this fellow and he had been stalking him around the castle ever since he had arrived causing more problems than Harry had the patience for. Whatever the crazy French student had in mind was definitely going to add to his long list of problems and he was not going to be able to handle that.</p>
<p>Harry moved to stand again and this time faced Adrian straight on, “Listen Adrian, I am very flattered by your attention so please don’t mistake me when I ask you to please leave me alone. I have more problems than I can possibly handle and you are causing me more by paying so much attention to me. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>You would think that that would be the end of it, nope.</p>
<p>“Lovely, did you really think it was that easy to get rid of me. I am not going to give up so the sooner you let me into your life the better of you will be.” Adrian called out from behind him making Harry falter in his step.</p>
<p>“Just who do you think you are honestly?” He spat. He had tried to be nice but this crazy Veela was driving him insane. “I told you Adrian I do not want your help, so please leave me alone.”</p>
<p>Adrain threw his hands up in a peace sign and smiled, damn his good looks. For all intents and purposed he was trying to help and if Harry was being honest with himself he did need that help but he did not want to pull anyone into his crazy life let alone someone like Adrian Valois.</p>
<p>“Alright fine, we will do it your way.” He relented, “How about you show me around your castle, I know you have a fondness for it.”</p>
<p>Harry sighed, that was the most he was going to get he supposed, “Fine I’ll show you around the castle but no more bringing up my troubles or offering help clear?”</p>
<p>“No problem, I wont bring it up unless you do.” Adrian agreed and they came to a compromise.</p>
<p>“So where do you want to start?” Harry asked as he shoved his books into his bag.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, this is your castle so show me the spots that you consider beautiful,” Was the reply he got.</p>
<p>Harry nodded, “Okay then, we’ll walk around inside for a while and then I’ll show you the lake and the Quidditch Pitch. If we have time I’ll show you the forest as well.” He said and moved to lead the way out.</p>
<p>Adrian was not having that though, he pulled him back and grabbed hold of his arm, “You are going to escort me around the castle not lead while I follow.”</p>
<p>Harry just rolled his eyes and went with it, anything to make him stop talking at that point, “Okay we’ll go up to the astronomy tower, there is a lovely view from there during this time and it’s usually deserted as well.”</p>
<p>As they walked from the library to the astronomy tower, they made small talk about their lives well it was mostly Adrian talking about his life and Harry nodding at appropriate moments but it was not awkward so neither of them commented on it. They were pretty close to the tower so it did not take long to get there and when they did Adrian finally stopped talking.</p>
<p>“Wow, I did not think you would ever stop talking.” Harry teased, he had warmed up somewhat when he was sure Adrian would not bring up the topic of helping him.</p>
<p>Adrian mock glared at him, “I just have a lot of interesting things to say,” He defended. Making Harry chuckle a little. “But you’re right, this view is beautiful. How often do you come up here?”</p>
<p>“I normally come up here a few times a week but I come more to watch the stars than the school grounds. It really is a good place to watch stars, I mean this is the astronomy tower for a reason.” He joked prompting a smile from Adrian.</p>
<p>“Will you show me that view as well…”</p>
<p>“Don’t push it.” Was Harry’s quick dismissal.</p>
<p>“Aww come on, I thought you were warming up to me.” Adrian whined.</p>
<p>Harry just shook his head, “Nope not doing that. The star viewing is my alone time.”</p>
<p>Adrian pouted but did not push the matter. They stayed up for a little while longer just watching all the people on the ground walking around or playing. Harry pointed out Hagrid’s hut and the forbidden forest and told him a little about the half giant.</p>
<p>“Shall we move to the next spot now?” Harry asked as it started getting colder.</p>
<p>“Yeah sure, where to next?”</p>
<p>“We’ll take the long route out of the castle and I’ll point out my favourite paintings as we go as well as give you a few landmarks so you can find your way around.” Harry said as he hoisted his bag on his shoulder again. He had had plans to stay in the library and so his book bag was heavy with books, if he had known that he would be playing tour guide he would have not brought so many books.</p>
<p>Adrian noticing his discomfort pulled the bag from him and threw it over his shoulder instead prompting Harry to give him a confused look, “Consider it an apology for interrupting your quiet time this morning.” He offered as an explanation.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” Harry said taking the bad back, “We will stop by Gryffindor Tower on our way down and drop off my bag.”</p>
<p>“Aw but I want to be helpful.”</p>
<p>“I already told you the best way to do that is to go away,”</p>
<p>“Harry so mean,” Adrian’s whine after that had Harry chuckling for a good while.</p>
<p>They walked around the castle and true to Harry’s word they did make a stop at Gryffindor tower so Harry could drop his bad off. He introduced Adrian to the fat lady and watched with not a small amount of awe as they became besties in the few minutes it took him to dump his bag.</p>
<p>“Don’t be a stranger dearie,” she cooed as Harry dragged him away.</p>
<p>They waled for a little longer in comfortable silence, Harry had a destination in mind. It was good, he felt. He liked Adrian’s company even if he showed up in the worst possible moments and made it that much easier for his bookends to find something to complain about. He was just going to have to decide if the company was worth the complaining.</p>
<p>“Lovely I assume from the way that you are dragging me you actually have a place in mind?”</p>
<p>“I do,”</p>
<p>“Are you going to share?”</p>
<p>“Nope,”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you cared enough to want to surprise me,” that made Harry pause. Did he? He was keeping it a surprise but the way Adrian said it made it seem like something more than it was. He was not upset though.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to decide if I do,” he whispered finally and continued on. They were almost there anyway.</p>
<p>It was nearing lunch time by this point and Harry had taken them to the only place he knew where they would have a little privacy. The kitchens.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you expect, but I thought it might be nice to have a little peace and quiet for a change,” he explained and tickled the pear.</p>
<p>Adrain’s eyes widened as he saw the little pear giggle and the door handle appear. He didn’t say anything as he followed Harry inside and sat down at the table he was directed to.</p>
<p>Harry made quick work of all the excitable eleven and asked them for a little privacy. People always underestimated the elves. They were so very powerful and they never asked for anything in return for their services. The least wizards could do was to be polite to them. He finished placing the order for their lunch and sat down opposite to Adrian.</p>
<p>“Well, what do you think?”</p>
<p>“I think the firelight in this place makes you look divine.”</p>
<p>“Adrian!” He squawked and smacked the laughing French boy, “I’m asking seriously,”</p>
<p>“And I am also telling you equally seriously that this lighting suits you. Why did you bring me here?”</p>
<p>Harry’s brow furrowed a little, “I told you, I wanted a little peace and quiet.”</p>
<p>Adrian leaned back and gave him a small smile, “Why did you bring me here?”</p>
<p>“I wanted the time to decide whether your company was worth the trouble it is going to bring me.”</p>
<p>“Then I will just have to make it worth your while.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was really overwhelmed with the support I got for the previous chapter and I am very exited to continue it. However like I mentioned, this story has been sitting in my files for a while now, it doesn't have a set plot or a direction in which to go. so the updates for now will be sporadic at best. I will definitely put more effort now that I know that people like this. </p>
<p>So thank you very much once again for your comments and words and if there is anything you would like to see, or if you have a suggestion on pacing and characterisation please let me know. also I would love to know if you would prefer this a more plot heavy story or if you would like a gentle romance. I feel it can go both ways at this point. </p>
<p>Thank you, <br/>Love, <br/>Lara</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you all think,<br/>hope you enjoyed,<br/>Lara</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>